Radio-Frequency (RF) and microwave front-end integration with higher-performance digital processors is becoming possible by utilizing ever more complex CMOS technology system integration. Available on-die isolation plus judicious layout and circuit techniques enable the integration of delicate RF/Microwave front ends in a hostile digital environment. Nevertheless, isolation problems generally call for fixed, higher performance passive components in order to provide a non-compromising RF/Microwave subsystem performance for wireless communications. These higher quality components are generally not available on-die and are provided external to the system package. The antenna-switch, the input matching network and the impedance transformer and RF-choke for the transmitter power amplifier are the passive elements of a transceiver system.